


A Little Mistletoe

by AngelFlower23



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Usagi finds comfort in the arms of her Fire Senshi





	A Little Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been posted here before I'm just reposting it as I will be trying to post each story I have on FF net on here and trying to repost some of my older stories in my old computers will see I might have lost a lot of them but perhaps not all. 
> 
> I know this is trying and I'm sorry but I'm going to keep them all here this time.

AN: This is a small little One Shot of Rei and Usagi for Christmas. I really miss writing for this pairing and had this little idea pop in my head one day. So here it is. Hope you all enjoy! Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does.

It was December 24, it was cold and snowing outside. A little tree was lit on a table with some lights on, and light Christmas music was playing softly on the radio. Usagi was drinking a hot coco when her door was knocked softly, she opened it to find Rei standing with her black coat, covered in light snow, her red gloves holding a bag, with another duffle bag across her shoulders. Usagi shrieaked and hugged her friend. "Gees Usagi is just me, may I come in?" "Of course please do, make yourself comfortable"

Rei got her coat off and helped Usagi put two of the gifts under the small tree. Her black leggings where hugging all her right places, her black boots looked pretty good too and her purple turtle neck showed all her curves. Usagi was drinking her hot cocoa again though she started to blush for another reason entirely. Rei went to the couch where Usagi was sitting, she sat down next to Usagi and took a gingerbread cookie as she also sipped on the hot cocoa that Usagi had brought out for her. "So Rei um how are you feeling? I mean I know it must be hard with your grandpa not being here since he's on a cruise with his old friends" " Oh it's alright, I'm glad he's enjoying some of his retirement especially after taking care me for so long you know, *she smiled* I'm just glad I can spend tonight and tomorrow with at least you, considering Ami is in America, Makoto is in France and Minako is somewhere with her Concert Tour and the Outers are also touring so, it's nice to spend my time with someone I care about"

Rei placed her hand over Usagi's , Usagi smiled and they stayed together in a comfortable silence, Usagi placed her legs underneath her. After some time Usagi suggested a Christmas Special so they put on a live show that was being televised with Michiru playing the violin as some kids sang Christmas songs. "Michiru sure is asked to do many shows" Rei said as she finished her hot chocolate and placed her cup on the coffee table.

After a bit more TV time Rei asked Usagi if she wanted to go out for a quick walk in the small park in front of the apartment. "sure let me put on more warm clothes and my jacket" Rei nodded and she put on her own black coat, gloves and a black and red scarf. Usagi had a light pink coat with a white scarf and white had light grey sweatpants and white cosy boots. She put on white ear muffs and a little white hat on as well. "I'm ready!" "Usagi" Rei said shaking her head. They walked out of the apartment closing the door behind them and as they walked to the little park at the front of the building they enjoyed the lights adorning the trees and bushes.

They sat on a bench and watched as a few couples also enjoyed the park. Rei looked at Usagi as she looked up at the sky, the snow flakes fell on her face and hair and just melted. Rei couldn't help but love how beautiful and innocent she looked. She loved that about her princess. Out of nowhere Usagi suggested they use the swings. Rei complied and they both used the swings next to each other. Usagi swingged a bit more than Rei did but after a while they just sat there.

"You know I really miss them, it's just not the same without them" Rei knew exactly what Usagi meant. "Come on Usa let's go back we can eat more cookies after a hot pumpkin soup" "I'd like that Rei" Usagi said smiling as Rei took her hand in hers and they walked back to Usagi's apartment which really was a small studio apartment, with a small kitchen, a bathroom and a living room/bedroom.

When they got in they shed their winter garments, Rei heated up the permade soup that she had bought in a carton in two small bowls. She brought it to Usagi who took her bowl and thanked her. "Thanks so much Rei"

"No problem, Usagi" Rei took a spoonful of her soup and loved as the taste and warmth soothed her. Usagi did the same but whined when it burned her tongue. Rei grumbled but continued eating.

After they finished eating they streashed and Usagi suggested they put on their jammies. Rei changed to a purple sweatshirt and grey long pants. Usagi put on a cottony light pink matching PJ. When they where both ready to go to bed Rei noticed there was a mistletoe on the wall next to the bed , she thought it odd but as she looked at Usagi trying to settle for the night she couldn't help but think she was beautiful and that this might be her only real chance. "Usagi" Usagi looked at Rei. "Yes Rei?" "Merry Christmas" and with that Rei gently put her lips on Usagi's she then parted from her and laid down. Usagi blushed lightly and touched her lips, she looked down at Rei and after a few seconds she smiled and laid down with her, Rei quickly wrapped her arm around Usagi and held her close. "Merry Christmas Rei, Goodnight" Usagi said as she settled close to Rei and fell asleep in her arms.

AN: Thanks Guys for Reading leave a review as a small Christmas Present especially since this year I won't be having any Christmas present except dept.


End file.
